Año Nuevo sin ti, Hoy ya me voy amor
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: reencuentro en la fecha mas importante para nuestros rebeldes del san pablo... a ver como me va con las albert fan y las susyasesinas


AÑO NUEVO SIN TI

Medianoche de alegría y de nostalgia  
una copa colmada de añoranzas  
que se alza en un brindis desde el alma,  
esperar el porvenir con ojos de esperanza  
bajo un cielo de luces, estrellas y galaxias.

Yo también he de brindar por el futuro  
por la vida, el amor y por nosotros  
ahora que nos separa esta distancia,  
en mi copa besaré tus dulces labios  
y entre las burbujas caerá una lágrima.

**Mister Chechey**

-¡Feliz año Nuevo!- es el grito general que escucho en la gran mansión de los McCrow, ya es media noche, el gran año 1923 a comenzado… ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la ultima vez que fui feliz?, veo a todos dándose el abrazo y deseándose lo mejor para este año que comienza, para Annie en especial será un año hermoso, se casara con el hombre de su vida, al fin Archie comprendió que es la mujer de su vida después de un año de separación, quien diría que ese Italiano podría hacerle ver su suerte, me da tanto gusto por ellos, Albert al fin podrá deshacerse de tanta responsabilidad y dedicarse a relajarse un poco mas, con Archie como mano derecha y George como su asesor, definitivamente será mucho mas fácil que pueda viajar y disfrutar de la vida… sobe todo salir a New York, creo que encontró una femenina razón para viajar a ese lugar, mi querido Albert ya merece ser feliz, Elisa, jamás creí que cambiaria tanto el matrimonio le sentó de maravilla, Leonard y su amor la han cambiado tanto, 1923 le traerá la gracia de su segundo hijo, mientras que Neal al fin se olvido de mi, si me lo hubieran dicho en la época de colegio jamás me lo abría creído, creo que el viaje a Florida le sentó de maravilla, y como no si Patty es un amor de mujer, no dudo que pronto anuncien su compromiso… de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho, de nuevo esa sensación de estar sola, de nuevo la vida me trae este sentimiento desgarrador… Salí a uno de los balcones de ese bello salón, quería pensar y estar sola, año nuevo, ¿Cómo estarás querido Terry, inolvidable Terry…-Salud mi amor… que este 1923 te traiga mucha felicidad- brinde alejada de el resto de la gente, del resto de la felicidad, por que esa noche fría en New York deje mi felicidad a alguien mas- busco en esta copa el sabor dulce de tus labios, aquel único beso que nos dimos, aquel que estúpidamente rechace… ¡oh! Terry…- mi corazón estaba dolorido, una lagrima traidora callo a mi copa-¿será que algún día este dolor deje de ser tan punzante?

-¿Candy?...¿Candy Andrew?- escuche una voz femenina a mi espalda, discretamente me seque las lagrimas y voltee con la misma sonrisa fingida de los últimos años desde mi separación con Terry, misma sonrisa que desapareció de inmediato al ver a la mujer tras de mi

-¡Susana!- no podía ser, no quería creerlo esa mujer, si ella estaba allí entonces tal vez el… un momento, ¿estaba de pie?

-Candy, que alegría verte querida candy, ¿pero que haces aquí sola?, deberías estar dentro con el resto festejando- me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo, ¿festejar?, festejar que?, dios mió dame fuerzas para no reventar en llanto

-¡Susana!, estas de pie pero… ¿Cómo?- dije mirando anonadada la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a mi

-una prótesis, muy buena, fueron años de rehabilitación, pero conseguí levantarme Candy

-comprendo, me da mucho gusto por ti… fue un placer saludarte Susana, si me disculpas debo retirarme, Feliz año nuevo- no podía estar un solo minuto mas ahí, no podía estar cerca de ella, debía salir corriendo de ese lugar, debía salir huyendo de ese lugar no podía, no debía toparme con el, con Terry, no puedo

-Candy espera- me detuvo, ¿Qué quería?, tenia al hombre que amaba, estaba de pie, era hermosa, acaso se sentía complacida con mi dolor?, acaso no lo notaba?- me gustaría que tomaras una copa conmigo, hay tantas cosas que quiero platicar contigo

-Susana yo no…

-por favor Candy, el señor McCrow es primo de mi madre, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas en el despacho si, por favor Candy

-¿de que?- pregunte, la verdad era que quería salir huyendo, no quería escuchar cuan feliz era con Terry, ¿sus hijos tal vez?, ya deben tener uno o dos, no definitivamente no quería saber nada

-quiero darte las gracias por todo Candy, por favor, necesito hablar contigo, realmente necesito hablar contigo, solo será una copa, no te quitare mucho tiempo- me miraba suplicante, ¿agradecerme?, no, no necesitaba ese agradecimiento que me había hecho infeliz todos estos años

-no lo se Susana, yo, mañana tengo guardia a primera hora en el hospital y…- mentía, me habían dado las fiestas como vacaciones

-no te quitare mucho tiempo, por favor Candy!

-yo… esta bien -¿Por qué accedí?, no cabe duda que soy una tonta, seguí a la mujer que mas envidiaba en mi vida hasta un despacho, al entrar ahí lo que vi y escuche me helo la sangre

-Susy, para que me citaste aquí…- ese hombre gallardo alto, buen moso tan varonil con voz acariciante a los oídos, ahí estaba el, el amor de mi vida, mi amado Terry, ¿Qué pretendía Susana?, matarme de dolor?-Candy- su acariciante voz me lleno el alma, ese corazón muerto volvió a latir desaforadamente mi nombre en su dulce voz era un jarabe para mi dolorido corazón

-Terry…- mi voz salio cortada por la emoción, mezclada la felicidad con el dolor, el amor con el rencor, todo en un licuado amargo agrio y dulce

-¿Qué significa esto Susy?- escuche su voz molesta, veía a Susana molesto, muy molesto, s increíble como aun conozco sus miradas y aunque su rostro no molesta su molestia esa chispa en sus ojos denotaban su enojo

-yo… no quiero comenzar el año con deudas- dijo la rubia frente a mi- llego el momento de saldar mis cuentas

-¿de que hablas Susana?- mis piernas parecían gelatina, ¿Qué pretendía esa mujer?

-quería agradecerte Candy, por que dejaste ir tu felicidad por mi bien estar, por que yo fuera feliz, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi y tu… tu lo hiciste

-ya basta, ¿pretendes mofarte de mi?- pretendía ser una buena persona, no una masoquista

-no, jamás aria eso Candy, pero…sabes Terry jamás te olvido, el aun te ama

-Susana!.- grito Terry molesto, acababan de delatarlo y mi corazón estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso ante eso

-y estoy segura que eres tan cabezota como el, así que asumo que no leer periódicos para no enterarte de su vida, el no lee mas sociales, teme encontrar noticias de tu boda compromiso o nacimiento de tus hijos- sonrió con calidez esa rubia

-Susana es suficiente- Terry estaba a punto de estallar en ira

-así también debo decirte que el y yo jamás nos casamos, seguimos con una relación amistosa, Terry ah sido un apoyo incondicional, un compañero, un amigo… un hermano

-¿HERMANO?- dijimos Terry y yo al mismo tiempo

-si… Candy, gracias por haberme otorgado tu felicidad, pero no seas tonta, ese sacrificio que hiciste solo nos aria infelices a los dos, Terry cumplió su promesa, cuido de mi cuando lo necesite, ahora ya no necesito que me cuide Candy… ahora les toca cumplir la otra parte de su promesa… sean felices

-pero Susana tu…- ¿era esto un sueño?, como es posible que ella

-yo los separe, y espero ser quien los reúna nuevamente… Candy, se que tu también sigues amando con intensidad a Terry, Annie, Elisa y Patty hemos intercambiado correspondencia, Candy, se que lo amas tanto como el a ti… por favor… yo ya no seré un estorbo- ella sonreía y no podía encontrar ni un rastro de dolor en sus ojos, era sincera- quiero verlos Félix, jamás me perdonaría su infelicidad…yo… los dejare solos- sin mas la rubia salio de el despacho dejándonos solos…¡SOLOS!-Susana!- intente salir tras ella pero al intentar abrir la puerta ¡ESTABA CERRADA CON LLAVE!-Susana, abre la puerta- golpee con fuerza pero no me abrían

-¡Susana que pretendes, abre esta maldita puerta!- Terry me ayudo a golpearla pero era inútil, no nos abriría, con toda la incomodidad nos miramos, reconocimos el amor en nuestros ojos inevitablemente nos sonrojamos

-¿co…co…como has… estado Candy?- ¿Terry tartamudeando?

-bi…bien…- bueno, mi dicción no era mucho mejor

-Candy…-su voz era acariciante tierna ¿Cómo voy a poder resistirme a este hombre cuando me acaban de decir que sigue amándome y cuando yo le amo con toda mi alma?-lo que dijo Susana… es verdad, aun … aun te amo, jamás pude olvidarte- aquello era suficiente para que yo me derritiera, ¿me amaba?, decía que me amaba?, creo que puedo morir feliz

-Yo… yo… - no pude decir mas, el muy insolente me volvió a robar un beso, pero esta vez, levante mis brazos para rodear su cuello, estaba perdida, aquel hombre y yo, no volveríamos a pasar un año nuevo separados, esta vez, esta fecha, nos volvía a reunir para siempre…

* * *

Se puede intentar hacer canciones

El hombre ha hecho tanto por el arte

Se puede intentar romper paredes

Y luego hacer casas gigantes

Y no llegué aprenderte amar

Aunque quisiera yo no pude

Cruce tus labios con mi boca

y te entregué mi cuerpo

Cansada me detengo y pienso

Si esto es lo que merecemos

Hoy ya me voy amor

Y desearé que tengas un buen viaje

Y no lloraré por que se bien que yo intente quererte

Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti

Que yo aprendería amarte como tú lo hacías

Y debo decir adiós.

Sé que pude quedarme más tiempo

Pero algo me dijo que era tarde

Y que aunque usara yo mi empeño

El final ya era inevitable

Y duele por que fuiste todo lo que desee un día

Pero si no hay amor se que el deseo ya no bastaría

Sufriendo por todo el recuerdo

Viviendo de remordimiento

Hoy ya me voy amor

Y desearé que tengas un buen viaje

Y no llorare por que se bien que yo intente quererte

Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti

Que yo aprendería amarte como tú lo hacías

Y hoy debo decir adiós

Me duele que te dejo con la pena y el dolor

Soñando que estés bien y que des de tu vida lo mejor

Como conmigo

Hoy ya me voy amor

Y deseare que tengas un buen viaje

Y no llorare por que se bien que yo intente quererte

Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti

Que yo aprendería amarte como tú lo hacías

y hoy debo decir adios

-Susana?- se escucho una varonil voz

-Albert-dijo la mujer secando sus lagrimas-ya han dejado de insistir, yo creo que ya se rindieron y están hablando

-Gracias por esto, ellos son dos de mis mas grandes amigos y…

-y estas sufriendo tanto como yo, basta Albert, deja de fingir que quieres a candy como a una hermana, se que también te arrancaste el corazón con esta decisión

-igual que usted mi distinguida señorita Marlowe

-no odia serguir viendo diariamente el dolor de Terry…¿crees que lleguemos a olvidar?- pregunto la rubia mirando con compasión

-no… pero aprenderemos a ser felices con su felicidad

-si… tienes razón, me siento mucho mejor, con un peso menos encima, yo lo separe…

-no fuiste solo tu Susy… yo también tuve que ver en eso- declaro el rubio bajando la mirada

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto la rubia

-yo… debí aconsejar a ambos que lucharan por su amor, que separados solo serian los tres infelices… pero mis sentimientos me traicionaron, cuando tuve amnesia ya me había enamorado de Candy… y eso me hizo apoyarla en su decisión y…

-shhh… no nos culpemos mas, ya enmendamos nuestro error Albert- la chica se giro para quitar la llave del despacho-si así lo desean podrán salir…- le dijo a Albert- y si no salen podrás exigirle a ese actor que repare el daño a la moral d su hija señor Andrew-sonrió la rubia

-no ara falta… el muy ladino lo ara pos su cuenta sin que lo obligue- sin mas ambos rubios se alejan…

XD fin!

Aja!, no me podía despedir del año sin un fic nuevo XD ya calentando para la guerra florida 2010 XD


End file.
